


Wake-up call

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: By now, Sendak knew when Shiro was starting to wake.  He could read the signals his lover gave off as he turned and sighed more restlessly, and his eyes moved beneath the delicate skin of his eyelids.  And of course, the press of his half-hard cock against Sendak's hip.





	Wake-up call

Sendak knew he shouldn't keep Shiro with him overnight. Someone would surely notice eventually, and it would be bad for both of them. But he couldn't resist the way Shiro would curl up to him, sleepy and worn out after sex, burying his face in his chest fur and breathing in his scent. It made him want to protect him for as long as he could. Galra typically required less sleep than humans, which gave him ample opportunity to hold Shiro and observe him while he slept. 

Sendak had been intrigued to find that humans often got hard while they were sleeping, especially when they were close to waking up. He'd asked Shiro about it the first time it had happened when they slept together - did it mean he was having dreams about sex? Shiro had shrugged and said it was just a thing that happened sometimes, regardless of what he was dreaming about. But then he'd nuzzled Sendak's neck and said, "This time I was dreaming about you," and that had been the end of that conversation, because they'd rapidly become too busy to keep talking. 

By now, Sendak knew when Shiro was starting to wake. He could read the signals his lover gave off as he turned and sighed more restlessly, and his eyes moved beneath the delicate skin of his eyelids. And of course, the press of his half-hard cock against Sendak's hip. Sendak smiled as he rolled over to face Shiro, bringing his hand to gently cradle his growing erection. Shiro moaned softly in his sleep, and shifted his weight to press himself more insistently against Sendak's palm. 

Sendak smiled to himself and gave his sleeping beauty a few more light strokes before he relented and decided to rouse him from his slumber. "Wake up," he murmured, his lips close to Shiro's cheek, "if you want to be able to enjoy this."

Shiro's eyes drifted open drowsily and he yawned, then smiled back. "Mmm, I _was_ enjoying it," he mumbled, stretching languidly. "You can keep doing that."

"Enjoy it properly, I mean," Sendak told him, nipping at his exposed throat as he arched his back. "Or even reciprocate, perhaps."

"Like this?" Shiro fumbled for his cock, finding it hard and heavy with eager anticipation. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked with a teasing smile as he ran his finger down its ridges. 

"I was awake," said Sendak, "and you were in my arms. That was more than sufficient."

Shiro's face flushed in a most endearing way. "Is it? Sufficient, I mean?"

Sendak had the sense that he wasn't simply asking about his ability to arouse his partner's desire. Perhaps Shiro wondered if these occasional nights they could share together were enough for him. Perhaps he too wanted more. "It is," Sendak told him, pushing aside the more complicated questions for now. He rolled on top of Shiro, taking care to keep himself raised up enough to avoid crushing the smaller man, and kissed him.

His distraction worked, and soon Shiro was squirming beneath him, lifting his legs to wrap them around Sendak's waist, asking for more. "Are you not too sore from last night?" Sendak teased him, even as he knew that of course Shiro would say no, and of course he would give Shiro what he wanted. He would have given him anything that was within his power to give, and this was the simplest of all.

Shiro's ass still felt freshly fucked, and it was pure bliss to slide into him. Sendak dug his claws into Shiro's shoulders, aware that he would leave marks on him and, for the moment, not caring. He savoured the expression on Shiro's face, the way his eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted with a gasp as he was filled again. It was a joy to watch him, and to know that he, Sendak, was responsible for that look of desire. 

"More," Shiro pleaded, his cock pressed hot and desperate against the soft fur of Sendak's belly. He clutched at Sendak's arms, drawing him down for another kiss, even as he rocked his hips to encourage him to fuck him harder. Sendak needed little encouragement - Shiro's eagerness, his soft moans of pleasure, the yielding slick of his body, were more than enough to spur him on. He made no effort to hold himself back, knowing that they needed to make haste, that he ought to make the most of the short time they had. It wasn't long before his steady pace quickened and his hips stuttered their way to a final burst of frantic energy, spilling himself into Shiro's ass.

Shiro stroked his fur as he lay atop him, panting. He was still hard, though, and after a few moments he wriggled impatiently. Sendak smiled, taking the hint. "Let me help with that," he offered, sliding out with a wet rush and making his way down Shiro's body, stopping along the way to kiss his bare skin. He took Shiro's cock in his hand, always conscious of how delicate it looked in his grip, and lowered his mouth over it, licking his dripping head with one slow flick of his tongue. Shiro stifled his cries with a fist, keeping as quiet as he could under the circumstances, but it was difficult with Sendak's rough tongue sliding over his dick, teasing and tormenting him. "Please," he managed to gasp out, "I need it, please..."

Sendak could never deny him for long, especially not when he begged so prettily. With one smooth motion he swallowed Shiro's cock, sucking it with long, slow strokes. Shiro groaned out some Earth obscenities before he could bite them back, which Sendak always found especially adorable - their curse words were so short and cute, like them. Shiro's thighs were trembling with his pent-up desire, and Sendak grazed his talons along their sides, just hard enough to leave scratches there. He was rewarded with another half-stifled moan and, moments later, the hot spurt of Shiro's come against his tongue. Sendak lapped at him contentedly until he'd swallowed every drop, and finally released him so that he could once again take him in his arms.

"Good morning to you too," Shiro mumbled as he cuddled him close. Maybe this couldn't last, Sendak thought, but for as many nights as they could hold one another, there could be mornings like this to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
